


How To Deal With Being Snowed In

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Thomas cuddled while watching a movie, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Deal With Being Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> A really, _really_ random drabble I wrote.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas and Minho. They own each other, eh? I meant owned by James Dashner.

On a random night, snow fell heavily from the sky as pedestrians sought refuge in their home. Minho and Thomas laughed as they raced up the stairs of their apartment building, giggling as they rushed towards their shared apartment door.

Minho pushed Thomas playfully against the apartment door after they went inside, he pecked Thomas’s lips. “Hi…” he sighed against the soft lips, patting away snow from Thomas’s hair.

“Hi…” Thomas smiled brightly at his boyfriend, throwing his hands around the other’s neck. They kissed again, passionately. Minho circled his hands around Thomas's waist as he continued to kiss Thomas.

They both panted slightly as they broke away, smiling disgustingly cute at each other. “So…” Minho tightened his hands around Thomas, “…movie?”

“Okay!” Thomas chirped.

What better way to spend a night of being snowed in cuddling with your boyfriend while you watch movies together?

They pecked their lips together again before Minho backed up to take off his snow jacket. Thomas followed suit as he hang their jackets on the clothing rack. “I’ll get the popcorns!” Thomas went into the kitchen area separated by a counter from the living room.

Minho chuckled lightly as he went to the TV, squatting down to open the cabinet to choose the movie.

Thomas hummed a random tune as he popped a bowl of uncooked corns into the microwave, it gave away a small “beep” as Thomas started it. Then Thomas opened the fridge to take two bottles of soda.

Minho grinned as he took one of the DVDs from the pile. “Pitch Perfect?” he shouted over his shoulder.

“Sure!”

 _Ding!_ The popcorns were done. Thomas seasoned the popcorns with butter and salt. He poked his tongue between his lips in concentration as he juggled the popcorns and sodas carefully while he walked towards the living room where Minho was setting up the movie.

Minho was already leaning on the coach with his head rested on an arm behind his head as he pressed the buttons of the DVD remote player with the other hand.

“Hey beautiful,” Minho greeted Thomas while he patted his lap indicating Thomas to sit.

Thomas smiled fondly at Minho as he settled himself comfortably on Minho’s lap. He passed one soda to Minho while he placed the bowl of popcorns on his lap.

Minho clicked ‘Play’ then circled his arms around Thomas’s waist after placing the soda on the table next to the coach. He kissed Thomas’s nape then rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder to watch the movie. Their bodies warming each other up against the cold weather.

Thomas popped a popcorn into his mouth as the familiar Acapella singing echoed the apartment. He was about to pop another one when he felt the arms around him nudged. He looked questioningly at Minho over his shoulder who had his mouth opened expectantly. Thomas rolled his eyes fondly as he reached his hand over his shoulder to feed Minho the popcorn.

Minho grinned with crinkled eyes as he crunched the popcorn in his mouth. Thomas grinned back as they both focused once more on the movie, with Thomas occasionally reaching his hand over his shoulder to feed Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Leave your thoughts?


End file.
